Rambling Thoughts
by bluetowel
Summary: One shot. Set at the beginning of 'Those LazyHazyCrazy Days'. Rory's thoughts on Jess.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the great characters. The only thing I own is my interpretation of Rory's thoughts which I'm placing into perspective. Everything else you can thank the creators of Gilmore Girls for producing this sweet show. I copied the transcript for the first episode to keep the story similar to the show. Clearly you should watch the show to know.****

**_(Scene: Rory alighting from her plane and walking towards the exit)_**

**Rory's rambling thoughts:**

JESS, MUM – two of the most important people in my life. Wait! What am I saying? It can't be Jess. DEAN is my boyfriend but why am I thinking about him? His seldom-seen smile, the crinkle in his eyes, his smoldering stare which makes my knees go weak, and his quick wit which challenges my every thought…ARGH!!! I CAN'T be falling for him. Can I? It's not possible. How can I be when I'm in love with Dean? Dean – my BOYFRIEND. The guy who I am currently involve with. The guy who my mum has a liking for. 

Not Jess. No! Not HIM! Not the guy with the bad-boy reputation in town. Not the guy who is Luke's nephew, who steals gnomes, infuriates everyone apart from me, who brings trouble to every corner he turns. Jess, the guy who comes visiting with a care package, who jumps into a moving carriage, who rereads 'The Fountainhead'. Jess, the same guy who comes back from New York all for…ME? I can't explain the feeling, this tightening in the chest-region whenever I see him. The breathlessness when I catch him looking in my direction, when our eyes meet. Why am I feeling this way? I can't stop it, no matter how hard I've tried to suppress it. I tried forgetting him but it's moments like now, where I'm sitting idly, when it all comes crashing back out. Thoughts bombarding, each one asking: What is he doing now? Is he thinking about me? Is he reading the newest book which I ask him to reread? Writing in the spaces his thoughts? Not one question asking me about Dean. Even when I was in DC, letters upon letters were written with him in mind.

_*Sighs*_ Jess! Oh why can't I get you out? Your tousled hair as you steps out from the upstairs of Luke's Diner. Your deep, dark brown eyes which seems to take in everything at once. The way your clothes mold around your body, redefining the statement: It's the clothes that make the man. Your endless knowledge that intrigues me, challenge me. The KISS, Oh! I can't forget that. The surprised-look upon your face, how soft your lips were beneath mine, the racings of our heartbeats…the sudden feeling of lostness when I broke our contact. Ever… 

(A/N: The next scene is taken from the first episode of Season 3, I feel that it keeps the story real. For the full transcript, visit www.gilmore-girls.net )

[Rory walks out of her gate; Lorelai calls to her from across the room] 

LORELAI: Hey Gilmore!

RORY: Mom! 

[They run to each other and hug, then fall on the ground] 

LORELAI: Ow, ow! 

RORY: Ah! 

LORELAI: Ow! 

RORY: Ah! 

LORELAI: Oh! 

RORY: Agh! 

LORELAI: Oh, oh! Luckily there are video cameras everywhere that caught that very graceful moment on tape. 

RORY: I am so glad to see you! 

LORELAI: No, I'm glad to see you! 

RORY: I'm never leaving home again. 

LORELAI: Oh, that's my emotionally stunted girl! Hey, I got you gifts. 

RORY: What? I'm the one that left town, I'm supposed to get you gifts. 

LORELAI: Oh, but I got here early and there was nothing to do except feed gummy bears to the bomb-sniffing dogs which, apparently, the United States government frowns upon. 

RORY: You got in trouble with the government while you were waiting for me? 

LORELAI: Just a little. 

RORY: How much is a little? 

LORELAI: Learn Russian. Okay, here you go. [pulls a shirt out of the gift bag] 

RORY: Wow, a Hartford, Connecticut sweatshirt. 

LORELAI: Nice, huh? 

RORY: [looks through the gift bags] Hartford, Connecticut notebook, Hartford, Connecticut pencil set, a Hartford, Connecticut shot glass. 

LORELAI: And beer mug! 

RORY: Hartford baguette, Hartford bear, a Hartford sunglasses. 

LORELAI: You like? 

RORY: I love. 

LORELAI: All right, let's go. We'll get your bags, then we'll hit the road, and I can't wait to hear all about Washington. And, by the way, I got you out of dinner with the Gilmores tonight. I thought you and Dean might enjoy a little Peaches and Herb time together. 

RORY: Oh, thanks. What'd you tell 'em?

_(If only Mum knew what I was thinking just a few moments ago)_

LORELAI: That you get home tomorrow. 

RORY: Big fat lie. 

LORELAI: Yes, which proves how much I love you. The fact that I was willing to lie to my own parents who I never lie to just so you could have a night of happiness is proof positive of my deep undying devotion that I have for you. 

RORY: I appreciate that. 

LORELAI: And all that devotion can be yours for the low, low price of $29.95! 

RORY: Forget it. 

LORELAI: Okay, I'll throw in a set of steak knives. 

RORY: My bags, please? 

LORELAI: Are you telling me that you want this gesture of love for free? What kind of world are you living in?

**_(Scene fades showing the backs of the two walking out of the airport, talking animatedly.)_**

****

**That's my story. It's your turn now to review.**


End file.
